Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise
}} Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise (あつまれ!ピニャータ2:ガーデンの大ピンチ Atsumare! Pinyāta 2: Gāden No Dai Pinchi) is a garden simulation game released in 2008 for the Xbox 360 developed by Rare and published by Microsoft Game Studios. It is the sequel to the 2006 Xbox 360 game Viva Piñata. It is included along with its predecessor in the Rare Replay compilation game released for Xbox One and can be played on Xbox One by backwards compatibility. Plot Professor Pester has managed to break into Piñata Central. He attempts to hack the terminal containing information about Piñata to steal data about the location and weaknesses of every Piñata in the world, so he can capture every Piñata in the world and become the Piñata king. However his Ruffian minions accidentally destroy the data records. He then devises a plan to stop the player from obtaining certain species by having roadblocks which block some Piñatas from entering your garden. Gameplay In this game you own a garden that you can customize to your will. Piñatas may come to the garden if you meet certain requirements. You can also grow plants and trees, and sell and purchase items. Level up by earning awards which are earned by successfully growing plants, getting Piñatas into your garden, and romancing Piñatas which makes a person deliver an egg to create a new member of the family. Leveling up increases the selection of items you can purchase such as upgrades to your tools, new surface packets, food, buildings, and decorations. Not everything is easy and carefree. Some Piñatas will eat other kinds of piñata to meet a certain requirement, be it becoming resident or even to romance. Some kinds of Piñatas just don't like certain other kinds and will fight as soon as they get in contact, such as the Barkbark not liking Kittyfloss. Certain red plants are potentially dangerous to your Piñatas, but are required to meet a certain requirement for a piñata. Also, red sour Piñatas exist primarily to harm your garden by doing bad deeds in your garden, such as eating seeds or starting fights with your Piñatas. Also, after getting your garden level up enough Professor Pester will order Ruffians to attack your garden, and eventually, he himself will start to bash your most expensive Piñatas in your garden, breaking them immediately. You must deal with him immediately lest you lose one of your prized possessions. If a Piñata stays sick for too long, Dastardos will come to destroy it, however you can cure it by various means, the most simple one is to ask Doc Patchingo to cure it for you. With the discovery of the Piñarctic and the Dessert Desert, some Piñatas roam around these areas. However these areas are out of your contracted area so you are unable to simply drag them into your garden. Instead, Langston now sells traps and bait to allow you to capture them in a crate manually. After capturing a piñata successfully a crate is sent to the Mailbox for you to extract to your garden. After extraction you must complete residential requirements to get them to stay in the garden. Also, two new mini games exist, the Great Piñata Paperchase, a racing minigame, and the P-Factor, a fashion show minigame. There is also a new camera feature which allows you to capture images and view them later or upload them to VivaPinata.com where everyone will be able to see. Category:Viva Piñata Games Category:Games